Please Don't Let Go
by Hiei and Kurama Yaoi 4ever
Summary: Rating may go up. Inuyasha is ashamed of his human form, right? But the hate goes so far that he begins to cut himself, and he almost dies one new moon. And now, with Kagome trapped in her time, Miroku and Sango in her time on their honeymoon, and Ship


Title: Please Don't Let Go

Written by: Half Okami Half Kitsune

Summary: Inuyasha is ashamed of his human form, right? But the hate goes so far that he begins to cut himself, and he almost dies one new moon. And now, with Kagome trapped in her time, Miroku and Sango in her time on their honeymoon, and Shippo dead, who will be able to pull Inuyasha out of this state? And make sure, once and for all that he doesn't let go.

Genre: Angst, suspense, drama,

Rated: PG-13

Warnings: Strong violence, language, angst, OOC

Spoilers: none

Pairings: none (For now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Dedicated to:

Chapter: 1. Just Like Your Brother

* * *

"Kagome, why aren't you in bed yet honey?" Kagome's mom walked out of her room at two o' clock in the morning, surprised that she was still up. Kagome was staring out the window worryingly, with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-um…." Kagome stuttered, her eyes not leaving the sky. She didn't know what to say, what to even think at that moment. She knew that she had a big exam tomorrow, she hadn't even studied a lick yet, she was going to be tired in the morning, and to top it all off, her homework was incomplete.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Her mother's face was full of concern, and it wasn't like her daughter to be so rebellious with the rules.

"I'm okay mom." Kagome sighed, she knew she wasn't sick. But she sure did feel as though she was, she felt like vomiting all over. She was deathly worried about Inuyasha, she couldn't see him anymore. She was stuck in her time for some reason, a reason in which she had no clue of. But what worried her most was that Inuyasha had acted so strange before she left, so violent, so hateful, so depressed.

_**Flashback.**_

Inuyasha stared up to the sky, Kagome stared at him, they weren't speaking. 'I have to break this silly fight..' Kagome thought to herself as she began to speak to him. "Inuyasha…. I don't want to fight like this…I like you…"

Inuyasha stared down at her, his eyes heavy with some emotion that he was covering. "Well I do, so forget it. No." He looked back up to the sky silently.

"What? Why the hell not?!" Kagome stomped her foot then stared up at him angrily.

"Because…" He glared at her at that moment with a look in his eyes like nothing Kagome had ever seen, the look of hell's fires, the look of hate, envy, anger, depression, angst, arrogance, and every emotion that Kagome hated to see in his eyes. "I hate you…"

Kagome gasped, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "W-what?" She stuttered, as a result of her loss of words.

His expression was changeless, "I said, I hate you…. I hate everyone in this godforsaken abyss that I'm forced to abide in…" At that, Inuyasha walked off, stabbing an innocent bystander through pure anger with a pocketknife. He stepped into the pool of blood that was coming from her body, but it didn't faze him.

Seeing this, Kagome fell to the ground, and began to cry. "You're just like your brother!! You don't care for anything or anybody!" It was true, he had gotten the attitude of his brother, killing innocents without a second thought about it. But at least Sesshoumaru didn't cut himself.

Kagome hated to think so cruelly of Inuyasha, but that was the only reason that he had stolen that pocketknife in the first place, and she new that from the start. She wanted to say that to his face, to let him know that she did in fact, know of his dangerous behavior. He stole, killed, frowned, and hated, just like his brother.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped in mid step, his voice sounded low and threatening. At that time it reached Kagome that he had never actually _heard_ her make that comment before. And now he had, and she was scared. Inuyasha turned around, and stared at her with glowing red eyes. "What did you just say to me?"

Kagome gasped, as he walked over to her. He seemed very pissed, but all Miroku, and Sango could do was stare in worry. But Shippo wasn't there; he had died nearly two years ago.

He was killed, though it still remained a mystery of who the culprit was. Shippo was buried beside his parents' tombstones, since their body wasn't available, thanks to the Thunder Brothers. Kagome had wanted to adopt Shippo, just before he had passed on. The adoption papers that she had just filled out and was going to present them to him for a surprise were laid upon his grave, along with flowers, his picture, and farewell notes from everyone.

Kagome couldn't answer his question, she was too scared. And besides that, she figured it was rhetorical anyhow. Inuyasha stood over her offensively, a horrible look on his face. "How dare you…" Inuyasha growled under his breath, then raised his hand above her.

"Inu-yahsa…." She whispered hoarsely in fear, and stared up at him.

"You'll pay for your ignorance girl!!" Inuyasha screamed at her, and slapped her in the face. The force of the blow knocked her backwards, also left a horrible mark on her face and on her heart.

Kagome screamed in terror as she fell to the ground, her face throbbing. Sango and Miroku gasped, they couldn't believe that Inuyasha would do that. And that was true; _Inuyasha_ wouldn't do that, the half human that was being consumed by his own hell, now that was a different story.

**_End Of Flashback_**

"Well…. okay, but you really need to get to bed…Okay?" Her mother walked over and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, only to see Kagome's tears.

"Okay mom…" Kagome sniffled, she was still thinking about Shippo, and if- "Hey mom?"

Her mother stopped in mid step and turned around, "Yes dear? Do you need something?"

"Do you think that, maybe, I would be responsible enough to take care of a child?" Kagome asked her mother, while secretly referring to Shippo.

"Are you pregnant Kagome?" Her mother hurried to her side instantly, worried that she was.

"No, I'm not pregnant mother…But I mean, do you think I could take care of an adoptive child?" Kagome explained, mentally slapping herself for getting her mother scared like that.

Her mother let out a great sigh, obviously relived. "Well, you are very smart, responsible, caring, and you're very good with your brother…so, yes, I think that when the time comes, you will make a very good mother. And you will make me a very proud grandma..." Her mother smiled, she had obviously awaited becoming a grandmother to a child, and was confident in her daughter's ability to raise one.

"Thanks mom…" Kagome faked a smile as her mother walked off, but then a hot tear flew down her face. She wanted Shippo back, she wanted to be his mother, to love and take care of him no matter what. Everyone knew she could do it, and now she regretted ever letting Shippo out of her sight for two seconds.

"Anytime Kagome…" Her mother began to journey into her room when Kagome stopped her once more.

"Mom?" Kagome stuttered through tears, as her mother responded to her as a simple 'yes?' Kagome looked through tears once more at the moon and stars, knowing that Shippo's had burnt out and Inuyasha's was flickering. "Why is fate so cruel?"

* * *

Kitsumi: Okay guys!! You guys know the drill!! R&R!! And if it is late at night right now…I know how hard it is to think of something to say in a review…so just say continue, great work, or whatever else. I'll be fine with it even if you flame me. 


End file.
